Sweet dreams, my lover
by MusoukaS
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzou have made a bet, however, Tenzou is doubting whether he should do it or not. He doesn't want to face the consequences either! KakaYama, Yaoi!
1. Indecisive

**Title:** Sweet dreams, my lover  
**Summary: **Kakashi and Tenzou have made a bet, however, Tenzou is doubting whether he should do it or not. He doesn't want to face the consequences either!  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fanfiction and borrow them for another one.  
**Warning!:** Yaoi ahead. Press the lovely 'x' button if you do not support it.

* * *

There he was; lying asleep in his warm and comfortable bed, one hand covered under his pillow, the other entwined with the bed sheet. His head faced Tenzou, mouth slightly open to let a small trail of saliva slide upon the pillow, eyes were shut, though. He simply lay there; asleep, vulnerable, helpless and, obviously, naked – as if he didn't oppose a threat to him.

Tenzou smiled to himself while he crawled into Kakashi's bedroom through the open window. He wondered why a man such as Kakashi, would be leaving his window open while he was asleep, without his mask on- heck he was even naked, as it appeared. It seemed as if he was expecting someone and not just someone, to be precise; his kohai.

He watched him sleep for a couple of hours, sitting upon his desk, biting his bottom lip while doubting to go through with it. His grip at the edges of the table tightened, causing his knuckles to appear white while he was still indecisive about what to do. He threw his head backwards sighing while looking up at the ceiling, still in deep thought.

xxx

_Kakashi had suddenly appeared in front of him, squatted down with his only visible eye face foxed as if he was unnoticeably smiling at him. Tenzou could feel the sweat sliding downwards from his temple as the Copy Nin' only made it more difficult for him to concentrate while he tried to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra. He tried to look past him, moving his head a few inches to the left, to the right but all was in vain; his senpai kept following him, eyes focusing upon it's prey sitting before him._

_'Is something wrong, senpai?' , Tenzou finally asked, obviously annoyed._

_'You promised me, kohai', Kakashi said strictly, his eye relaxing and regaining it's usual lazy stare._

Sweat suddenly started to pour down Tenzou's face. He could feel his palms getting sweaty – oh, he knew what Kakashi was talking about, all right. A little too well, actually.

_'I don't know what you're talking about', Tenzou said, claiming to be in denial._

_Kakashi laughed, shaking his head while looking towards the ground for a brief moment in pure disbelief. When he looked up again, Tenzou noticed him smirking behind the mask, '' I expected a better excuse from you, Tenzou', Kakashi said, making sure there was a pinch of disappointment visible in his voice while he spoke._

_Tenzou blushed as his eyes grew slightly wider, 'Senpai..'_

_He looked at Naruto, who was minding his own business, too distracted to pay any attention to his sensei's – or anyone else in that matter. He looked back and, apparently, Kakashi had noticed this too as he suddenly pressed his lips hungrily and hard against Tenzou's. _

_Tenzou was in shock, at first. His eyes were focused on Naruto, Naruto, however, was still too busy to notice anything that occurred around him. He closed his eyes and let Kakashi take the lead. Kakashi's needy tongue kept slightly brushing against Tenzou's lips, piece by piece, slightly parting them. Tenzou moaned softly, causing his mouth to open further in response and Kakashi slid his tongue inside. Their tongues immediately started to duel as Kakashi pulled Tenzou down, making sure he was lying upon his back and Kakashi was hovering above him._

_His technique released when he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. His hand pushed at the back of his lover's skull to deepen the already passionate kiss. Kakashi grinned and pulled back, breaking their intimate French kiss._

_He chuckled as he leaned in towards the blushing man underneath him, more or less heading towards his ear and whispered softly, 'Don't want to lose our bet, would you?'_

_Tenzou muttered something to himself._

_'Hmm?'_

_'No senpai', he shook his head as Kakashi placed his mask back on it's well-known spot, '' Good. I'll keep you on that, see you later,' he paused and grinned, 'Kohai.'_

_Tenzou watched as Kakashi left him, squeezing his eyes slightly shut in suspect. He surely wasn't in the mood to lose that bet and face the consequences, especially those made up by Kakashi, the number one pervert himself. _

_'Yamato-sensei, what happened?', Naruto suddenly shouted, waving as a madman and waking Tenzou up from his own current thoughts, '' Nothing, '' he paused while he straightened himself up and a color on his cheeks as red as a tomato, 'I fell down when I saw a spider crawling beside me. I freaked out, gomen, Naruto'._

_Naruto nodded understandably._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: What would be that precious bet? Keep in touch to find out! I will change some English mistakes tomorrow. Let me know what your opinion is!**


	2. The famous bet

He watched him sleep for a couple of hours, sitting upon his desk, biting his bottom lip while doubting to go through with it. His grip at the edges of the table tightened, causing his knuckles to appear white while he was still indecisive about what to do. He threw his head backwards sighing while looking up at the ceiling, still in deep thought.

* * *

The bet had been nothing special. They had been dating for a couple of months and eventually, Kakashi was fed up with it. He had always been a man of needs, so it was quite logical that a man like Kakashi couldn't wait a couple of months to have sex, being the pervert that he was. However, Tenzou had admired Kakashi's bravery and determination for having a closed relationship with him and seeing, or dating as you might prefer to call it, other men was no option in his mind. He was thankful for that.

That was - until yesterday evening.

A small group of Jounins had made a promise to meet up in a bar, exactly a month before Christmas as around the time of Christmas, missions would be pilling up . Kakashi and himself had became, well, rather drunk – beyond the part of being tipsy but still able to remember the whole thing and having a massive headache afterwards, that is. After a lot of groping, licking, violating and such on Kakashi's behave, Tenzou couldn't take it any longer. Kakashi, in his very playful and perverted/horny mood, had noticed this and had came up with a ridiculous bet. Tenzou, drunk and utterly brain-dead for that exact moment, had stupidly agreed. He regretted the fact of actually agreeing with the perverted madman.

Tenzou had 4 weeks tops to go to Kakashi's place in the midst of the night and rape Kakashi brainless for their first love-making. If he didn't do so, Tenzou would automatically become his bitch in some dominant and submissive sex that would follow afterwards, with all the kinky stuff that came with it included. Tenzou just wasn't in the mood for this dreadful future, as he knew the Copy Nin' was stronger than him, thus Kakashi would be the master and on top – ALWAYS. Kakashi was willing to settle for a deal if he kept his promise and completed the bet. If Tenzou would still struggle after losing the bet, Kakashi had also said that he would be leaving him if he saw no future in them – no future basically meant no sex in his dictionary.

xxx

So there he was; almost 4 weeks had passed. It was Christmas Eve.

Tenzou let his muscles relax, releasing his grip upon the sides of the desk, crossing his arms. He looked at Kakashi's direction, who still remained to sleep without a sound and peacefully drooling upon his pillow. He crooked his head slightly, unsure whether his lover was really asleep or simply pretending to be. He grinned to himself while looking upon the floor, eyes directed at nothing in particular.

After a few minutes of pondering, rocking his head back and forth, wondering what would be the best option to choose - he had made his decision. He got up, standing as if he was frozen to the ground until he finally reached up towards his forehead protector and removed it, placing it softly upon the desk behind him.

He started to unzip the zipper of his vest, slowly, but surely, he removed it and placed it on the chair in front of the desk. His eyes never leaving Kakashi's peaceful , yet full with saliva as he kept turning his ass, face. It had caused a grin to appear upon Tenzou's smug face. He started to slowly remove his shirts, carefully placing them on his vest when he had so. And final but not least, as he, himself, got very impatient, he shamelessly kicked his shoes off.

Now completely shirtless, he walked over to where Kakashi's bed was , and more importantly; where Kakashi, was . He squatted down in front of his lover's vision with his eyebrows raised, 'I know you're awake, you filthy pervert.'

Kakashi suddenly started to grin, 'Too obvious? I knew you would come, though,' he paused as he opened his eyes, got slightly up and rested all his weight on his hand, the other hand going through his hair, 'and I love you too honey.'

'A little too, yes,' Tenzou smirked as he paused, 'I suppose our bet is off, though.'

Kakashi's eyes grew wider, 'What? Why? How?'

Tenzou's smirk grew wider,' You're clearly awake. This wasn't stated in the bet.'

Kakashi pouted his lips in disagreement but rules were rules, especially rules HE had made up, 'What if I pretend to sleep?'

Tenzou shook his head in response, 'That's cheating, sempai,' Kakashi started to roll his eyes in disbelief, he had became a prisoner of his own game, 'However,' he paused again and watched how Kakashi's eyes flickered with curiosity as he looked at him through the corners of his eyes, 'I don't see why our bet can't be valid if you're not asleep.'

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, 'I'm listening' , gently persuading Tenzou to go further by removing his hand from his own hair and going up and down Tenzou's bare chest, making sure every inch was touched and teased on the right way that only he could.

'Well, the deal was to 'rape you utterly brainless', as you like to state it,' Tenzou said with frowned eyebrows while he leaned in, now on his knees, Kakashi's eyes sifting towards Tenzou's reaching mouth, 'I don't see why we could forget a few simple and minor details?'

'Ehr…,' Kakashi paused and removed his death glare to look into his lovers eyes, 'Sure, whyyyyyy nnotttt?', Kakashi almost stuttered due to the tension going through his spine and body when Tenzou had found his earlobe and was sucking, licking and more to it. This man always found the easiest ways to turn Kakashi on.

One of Tenzou's hands grabbed his roaming hand and removed it from his chest, slowly lowering it down and pinning it against the bed sheet.

'Deal?', Tenzou asked before dipping his tongue in and out off Kakashi's ear hole, slowly teasing him. Kakashi swallowed hard, trying to resist Tenzou's sensual movement, 'Yes'.

'Good and now that you have agreed with it, you must wear this,' Tenzou's hand slipped into his back pocket, retrieving something from it, 'There's no turning back and saying no anymore now'. Kakashi's eyes grew wider with curiosity while he slightly nodded in agreement.

God, how much he wished it was his own hand stroking and grabbing his lovers ass at the moment. But a deal is a deal .

* * *

**A/N: I'm such a pervert and a total b*tch to keep you all hanging there. Sorry guys! I'll upload the next chapter (probably the last one) this week, I promise! But for now, think about what Kakashi needs to wear (I'm inspired, can you tell?)!**

**Stay tuned and let me hear what you think so far by pressing the lovely 'Review' button.**

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas!  
P.s. Don't you think 'ear hole' sounds funny too? :P**


	3. Oh jingle balls!

'_Good and now that you have agreed with it, you must wear this,' Tenzou's hand slipped into his back pocket, retrieving something from it, 'There's no turning back and saying no anymore now'. Kakashi's eyes grew wider with curiosity while he slightly nodded in agreement._

* * *

Kakashi had been watching Tenzou's hand sliding into his back pocket and disappear into thin air with pure anticipation, which was clearly see-able and visible in his usual lazy stare. Though, Tenzou had been grinning the whole time.

His grip was soft when he reached the object. He started to retrieve it from his pocket – slowly but surely, as his purpose was to tease his lover a little longer, it was out and Kakashi's eyes immediately widened. He relaxed his eyes after a few seconds, clearly being over the shock while rubbing the back of his skull with eyes staring intensely at the object. Sweat was slowly sliding downwards his right cheek, with a reddish blush covering his cheeks.

'Well, well, that really is a nice Christmas gift', he licked his lips in anticipation, ready to grab the object and 'wear' it, clearly liking the previous and thoughtful gift that had been given to him.

Tenzou chuckled hard, knowing his Senpai far too well, 'I'm glad you find so, I didn't want to spoil your Christmas spirit by denying you some pleasure.'

'And you haven't, nor would you', Kakashi suddenly grinned as he pulled the sheets away, revealing his pale, yet appealing naked skin and a mistletoe-covered manhood.

_'So he had been naked.'_

Tenzou nodded as a response with his eyes still staring intensively at Kakashi's wrapped manhood, his cheeks flushed, 'I think you have just given me my best Christmas yet'.

Kakashi laughed at the sight of his adorable and blushing Kohai, 'You might want to look away, you're making it shy!,' he said between breaths, blaming his own laughter, 'Do you want to unwrap it?'

His lover suddenly looked up, locking their eyes. Kakashi smiled, noticing the small trail of drool on Tenzou's chin. He leaned in, resting his weight upon his arms & hands and brushed it away with his tongue, placing soft tongue-licks upon his lovers lips, impatiently waiting for Tenzou's response to play back.

But he didn't.

Instead, he raised his eyebrow and pushed Kakashi down upon the bed, unnoticed that he had dropped the object on the floor and was now pinning Kakashi down onto the bed with both hands at the opposite sides of his head. He rested himself on Kakashi's waist. Kakashi let out a small gasp of air due to the sudden weight change while Tenzou hold him down by his wrists.

Someone clearly had to know who the master was.

'We're not playing your game today, Senpai,' Tenzou grinned evil, 'It is promised that, if I really would appear before the 4 weeks passed, I would be the one in control. Not you,' he leaned in and felt Kakashi's hot breath tickle against his bare skin, 'You're the submissive one. Got that?'

With that being said and being very clear as Kakashi nodded, Tenzou leaned in a little closer and pushed his lips harshly, yet passionate and needing, against his lovers. He released his grip on Kakashi's wrists and let their fingers entwine, hard – their knuckles turning white in despair as Kakashi opened his mouth, letting their needy warm, yet wet, tongues duel.

Butterflies awakened and started to crawl furiously in Tenzou's stomach. Kakashi felt as if his head was spinning from lust and desire, desired to have this man and lust that had been waiting for months now – far too long in his opinion. His manhood rose due to his imagination and the wet French kiss; an imagination that was filled with footage of what was about to happen. Both men were filled with a warmth in their abdomen of the hot skins touching each other.

Tenzou's fingers had released Kakashi's, travelling down Kakashi's bare chest, stroking and scrapping it affectionately with his fingertips and nails in a vertical line until he reached the beginning of the mistletoes. The hands moved towards his fly, quickly opening it and going towards the hem of his pants at each side of his body. In vain, he tried to pull it down.

'Need. Help,' he grasped between breaths from their passionate kiss as it seemed that Kakashi wasn't willing to stop just yet, 'Pants. Won't go. Down!'

Kakashi attempted to nod in understanding, still not willing to break the kiss and rolled over, making sure he was on top now. His hands travelled downwards, scrapping along his lovers back, leaving some minor scratches behind and receiving lusty moans from Tenzou. Being caught with moans in his own throat as Tenzou had made it top priority to nibble, lick and suck his way around Kakashi's neck, his fingers found a way to reach his pants.

'Hmm,' Kakashi muttered, his fingers around the hem and sliding Tenzou's pants down on a fast pace, touching and scrapping his butt cheeks lightly with his nails when he passed them.

With help from both of them, Tenzou was finally released now and butt-naked, joining Kakashi in that fact. Pants were shamelessly thrown towards the chair and immediately noticeable was his very aroused member.

Kakashi chuckled, 'Do I even want to ask you?'

'Ever since you were butt-naked and showing off your Christmas decoration,' Tenzou responded while he grabbed Kakashi tightly by his waist and re-positioned them as how they were positioned earlier, 'No, wait,' he paused, pretending to be in deep thought, pouting slightly, 'I think it was long before that'.

Tenzou sat now half on Kakashi's waist, clearly feeling his lovers arousal pressing hard and relentless into one of his butt cheeks.

'Impatient, aren't we?', Tenzou grinned while he leaned forward and reached for something that was lying on the floor, his lips almost brushing Kakashi's.

'Very,' Kakashi pouted in thought while using his death glare to look intensively at his lovers lips, 'But I like to see myself as a patient man. I have been waiting for several months, you know!'

Tenzou smiled in return, 'I know and I admire that. You'll be rewarded by this'.

He positioned himself to make sure he was sitting straight up, retreating something from the floor and let it dangle around his index finger. It was the object that had fallen down upon the floor; An adjustable leather cock-ring.

Kakashi watched how Tenzou placed it around his own hardened member, adjusting it just before his balls and stripping it tightly. Due to the fact of his bloodstream being cut off, his member grew slightly.

'You did your homework properly?', Kakashi asked, knowing all to well that Tenzou had never slept with a man before.

Tenzou shook his head, 'Not really, no but you're here to help me anyways', he smiled as he started to slightly stroke Kakashi's balls, barely touching them with his fingertips – but it was enough to sent some shivers down Kakashi's spine, full with delight.

'All right, you got the lubrication?'

Tenzou's eyes suddenly widened, immediately when Kakashi spotted this, sweat began to follow a trail downwards from his temple, 'Don't tell me you have forgotten, how else were you going to do this?!'

* * *

**A/N: Balls, snow balls, cat balls, jingle balls, balls. Balls–or-us. I really don't like typing balls down.**

**Idea from the cock-ring was in a fanfiction on Y!Gallery, Kakashizgirl, I believe. Awesome, awesome person! And I really do believe that Kakashi has SM toys somewhere lying around in his room – simply because he is perverted and shows so in public, where everyone can see that he reads porn novels. Even though it's awesome, it is enough proof.**

**Next chapter will be, hopefully, the last one! *goes into deep thought* Tenzou has never ever slept with a man, no (next chapter is going to be a bit.. humorous, I hope). But that doesn't mean he hasn't slept with a woman before because he has, mind you! Bow before our great Kohai!**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, hit that review button and make my new year!**

**Speaking of which, everyone, I wish you all a happy New Year! YAY, hope you don't blow off any fingers so you can remain to fondle yourself, lol. But seriously, clean up your damn firework and we'll be happy so we can sing that damn happy song!**

**If you think I am a pervert for writing this, you are correct. However, YOU have read my writing. Doesn't that make you a pervert, too? Et tu, reader? (learn your…Shakespeare!)**

**Touch that review button, you know you want to! Come on, come on! COME ON! Or no YamaKaka fun for you!  
**


	4. Got lube?

**His lover is a reference to Tenzou, his prey is a reference to Kakashi. It's easier to read.  
Enjoy the final chapter, especially long for you!**

**p.s. While reading this, I suggest you listen to 'Let's make love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill (link; .com/watch?v=Mx5tVi4SCqA).  
**_  
_xxx__

Tenzou's eyes suddenly widened, immediately when Kakashi spotted this, sweat began to follow a trail downwards from his temple, 'Don't tell me you have forgotten, how else were you going to do this?!'

xxx

Tenzou's head had became as red as a tomato, 'I just thought that.. it..', he stuttered, finishing his sentence muttering and made it utterly unable to hear for Kakashi as he was deeply ashamed - clearly showing he was by lowering his head a little, focusing his gaze upon the bed.

Kakashi smirked and let out a small sigh, 'It's not going to be that easy; we're not women with their oversized vagina's. That's why lubrication was invented, you know.' he let out a playful chuckle but noticed that, after a few seconds, Tenzou was still in the same position.

Kakashi crooked his head slightly, lips tightly pressed against each other and placed his hand under Tenzou's chin, lifting his head up with his slender fingers so that their eyes would meet, 'It's okay, I'm not mad at you or anything,' he had to admit it, this guy could even made the most saddest expression so adorable cute and sexy, even if he wasn't intention to be so. His lips were slightly pouted, eyebrows were a little knotted – hell, he just wanted to attack the man and make oh-so sweet love to him, 'We better get things started before I will lose my little one.'

Kakashi kept waiting for a response but his lover kept only staring into his unmatched eyes, he sighed a little and released the adjustable cock-ring, gently placing it beside Tenzou, 'All right. I don't want you all sulking the whole time, you know that you're one out of a rare variety of people who I really respect and actually care for,' he paused, pouted his lips while still fighting back the urge to just go on with the flow and rape his ass, ' Especially now, don't you?'

Tenzou nodded, releasing the intense stare he shared with his superior and blushed slightly, 'Hai'.

Kakashi grinned, 'Good. I will help you,' he let his fingers slide down his lovers throat and later on, his neck. His lips followed the trail until they had reached his lovers neck, he slowly nipped, licked, teased, bit and kissed his way there as if it was a familiar spot for him, and it was. His fingertips followed a slow, yet teasing and – if not- slightly torturing, path and, eventually, he let them travel across his chest, 'Now, can I continue?', he asked, licking his lips in anticipation against his lovers now slightly reddish skin.

Tenzou nodded again - Kakashi immediately got up and crashed his lips down upon Tenzou's as if it was a spur of the moment thing, as well as it seemed as if it was their first shared and passionate kiss. He pushed him down, 'First thing you need to know about is preparation. You need to prepare your partner,' his lips abandoned his lovers and started to travel down his neck once again, 'You can do that on different ways.'

'Like?', Tenzou asked hungrily for more information but immediately noticed it was in vain as, at the same time, Kakashi had suddenly started to 'massage' the entrance of his lovers asshole and, eventually, he slid a finger inside him.

Tenzou let out a few moans of pleasure, as the tension increased, so did the loudness of his moans and their lengths, 'Like that', Kakashi responded while he watched his lover moan, buckle his hips in pure agony , yet full with desire. Tenzou furiously grabbed the bed sheets tight with one hand, knuckles shading and appearing a little whiter. Kakashi's other, and unoccupied, hand opened the top drawer of his nightstand, it slid in and retrieved a bottle of lubrication from it. He placed it on the floor beside the bed and looked up, meeting Tenzou's eyes.

'Oh poor, poor Tenzou. I wasn't aware of your need, I thought you just liked being a jerk and keeping me off for several months' he smirked playfully as he kept moving his finger in and out his lovers entrance, who was now moaning and struggling like a madman, 'Don't fight it.'

Suddenly, seconds away as Tenzou was about to cum, Kakashi got kicked out of the bed, falling hard against the wooden wall with his head and his legs falling down on the soft mattress, 'Ouch,' he paused to rub the back of his head tenderly, 'What was that for?!'

Tenzou sat straight up, wiping the trail of saliva on his chin away with the back of his hand and looked rather angry at Kakashi direction. Kakashi could only stare in utter fear back, resting his weight on his arms as he was afraid of what was going to happen and mentally noted his plan for their first love-making as a failure.

'You could've told me you had lubrication here! Also, we wére going to do this my way, remember? You could've helped me with words instead of letting your horny self-being having fun and sliding your finger into me,' he frowned, focussing his eyes upon something rather 'amusing' on Kakashi's behalf, 'And get rid of those damn mistletoes!'

'So long for the Christmas spirit_,_' Kakashi said under his breath, disappointed and clearly stating this by sighing immensely so that even someone as Naruto would've gotten the message. He looked up to lock his gaze with Tenzou's, 'I'm not going to remove it'.

A blush appeared upon Kakashi's face, however, Tenzou didn't notice this yet.

Tenzou raised his eyebrow, he knew his Sempai – if he said he wasn't going to do anything, he wasn't planning to do it, 'Fine,' he paused and, suddenly, a grin appeared, 'I'll remove it'.

Immediately, Tenzou reached for his prey and Kakashi started to back away, distancing his own body from his so-called lovers. However, Tenzou succeeded to grab him and pinned his prey down. He grinned as Kakashi struggled in vain , 'It's not going to work, Sempai. I'm more than capable when it comes to suppressing chakra,' he paused as he placed a kiss on his struggling prey's forehead, 'Even yours.'

'I'm not meant to be an uke, Tenzou!', Kakashi said while his hands were pressing hard against his lover's bare and firm chest, desperately trying to push him off of him.

'Too bad, you made up the bet, you lost it and now, it's time for payback, 'Kashi', Tenzou replied in a husk, yet damn sexy, voice near Kakashi's ear while his delicate fingers slowly, but eagerly, removed the mistletoes.

Suddenly, Tenzou's mouth dropped open, eyes widened slightly. Kakashi started to blush a little harder, 'What can I say?', he hesitated to go further as he wasn't willing to lose any of his body parts just yet, especially the obvious aroused one, 'I'm a sucker for naked guys with a temperament – especially if they happen to be in my bedroom'.

Kakashi had expected to be sliced into tiny bits and pieces, however, when he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that his lover was laughing - laughing directly into his face, that was.

'All right,' Tenzou said, cheeks flustered while trying to restraining himself back to normal with some minor chuckles after a few seconds. He immediately grabbed the adjustable leather cock-ring from the mattress and strapped it tightly behind Kakashi's balls, - almost immediately - they grew a little bigger. Kakashi gasped for air as he was still trying to struggle his way out of there, his nails scrapping along Tenzou's skin – it caused the ring to be a little too tight. It was either thát, or simply because Tenzou was in the mood to make him suffer – big time.

With difficulty, Tenzou turned his prey around so that he was now facing his back and positioned himself on Kakashi's tush, holding him down as it seemed that he wasn't going to stop struggling. He formed some hand seals, using his Mokuton no Jutsu to let wood come out of the floor and wall, each side grabbing Kakashi's wrists and holding him down.

'Tenzou! Release me this instant!', Kakashi screamed out, his face being pushed into his pillow and legs sputtering desperately into the air.

'Hold still, Sempai, I don't want to hurt you', however, Kakashi kept sputtering his way and left his lover no option. Tenzou formed the same technique again, wood was now tightly strapped around Kakashi's ankles.

Tenzou positioned himself behind Kakashi, making sure his prey was resting his weight upon his knees. 'You're quite the submissive one, 'Kashi'.

Kakashi looked down, making sure his eyes would meet Tenzou's. He didn't seem pleased - at all. Tenzou grinned a little, 'Not so fun when the roles have turned, ne?,' he paused, licking his lips, 'I'll make it up to you soon, though. I promise.'

Kakashi noticed the slight hesitation that rested upon his lovers face, after a few seconds of pondering, Tenzou grabbed Kakashi's tush with both hands, each hand on each cheek and began to push them from each other . He leaned in and licked his prey's entrance. After a few seconds, he entered with his tongue, dipping it in and out. Kakashi's hands clutched the bedspread while trying to fight back the moans.

'Tenzou, no..', he tried in vain while a blush rose on his cheeks, moans escaping his throat.

'You like it, ne?', Tenzou asked between licks and decided to slid a finger into his prey's asshole. However, he kept dipping his wet and needy tongue in and out, now joined with his finger. Kakashi's moans started to increase, more needing and full of desire. His unmatched eyes still gazing at Tenzou.

One of Tenzou's hands travelled downwards, to his own aroused member. When it reached it's final destination, he started to move upwards and downwards around his length, pumping it with the same rhythm he had with his tongue and finger, 'Hmnnnn, Sempai....'

The warmth in their abdomens started to build up, expending to their whole bodies. Their breath became irregular and fast as the heat and moans increased. Kakashi's hands clutched tighter around the bedspread as he felt he was near coming, his mind going wild as he watched Tenzou pleasuring himself, 'Hmmn...Tenzou!'

He watched how Tenzou suddenly started to increase the rhythm – not too long afterwards, both suddenly came, or tried to, with his lover spilling his cum all over his own chest.

Both were heavily blushing and needed a few seconds to get their breathing normal, when they did, Tenzou placed his hands on Kakashi's back. His right hand went downwards, softly touching and massaging his prey's balls, 'How's that for preparing?'

'More than enough...hmnnn, could you please release me from the ring?', Kakashi asked while some minor moans escaped his throat.

'You're rather tight there but not yet, Sempai', Tenzou released the delicate balls of his prey and grabbed the lube, squirted some of it onto his hand and started to rub it all over his manhood. After he was done, he grabbed Kakashi's ass cheeks and placed the tip of his erection in Kakashi's reddened and stretched opening , 'Ready?'

Kakashi nodded, almost begging for more flesh. Tenzou immediately slid his arousal in him and started to thrust on a rather slow pace . He released his techniques and let himself fall onto his hands and knees. He grabbed Kakashi's hands with his own, entwining them . Tenzou suddenly started to increase his pace as his grip tightened around Kakashi's slender fingers, all knuckles appearing white. Kakashi felt how his lovers hardness kept slamming against his prostate with each thrust, causing him to moan even louder.  
Hips bucked against each other in the same rhythm, Kakashi's submissively following Tenzou's.

Both were moaning heavily again with shallow and unsteady breaths, Tenzou leaned in a little and started to kiss and bite into Kakashi's skin, 'Hmmnn, Tenzou...'

The same heat and warmth they had experienced before started to came back. It had became a familiar feeling for them. The moaning and shouting of names suddenly started to fill the quiet bedroom yet again. Butterflies crawled teasingly and furiously into their whole bodies as Tenzou started to increase the pace- with Kakashi's hips more than willing to comply.

Noticing that they were both about to come in seconds, Tenzou untwined his left hand from Kakashi's and undid the adjustable leather cock-ring, tossing it shamelessly somewhere into the room.

Soon after freeing Kakashi's member, he placed his hand back – their fingers entwining again while he steadied himself and kept thrusting hard into his prey.  
And just then; both came, feeling completely overwhelmed and 'one' with each other - they spilled their seed as Kakashi suddenly shouted, ' God, I love you!'.

Tenzou suddenly raised his head from his lovers sweaty back, crooked it slightly as he had never heard Kakashi say anything like that to him – he wasn't even sure if Kakashi actually had shown any affection like this throughout his whole life as being a ninja, towards anyone. Knowing him, he wouldn't have.

Tenzou couldn't help but smile and whispered into Kakashi's ear, 'I love you too'.

**The End. **

**A/N;**  
**This story was made for a dear friend of mine, it was her idea and I ran with it.  
**  
**Anyway, I think I never described an orgasm like that before (lol) and I know, I'm aware of the possibility of coming together is very rare and even twice coming together is VERY VERY rare... but everyone does it .**

Don't you just love the ending? It's so cute!


End file.
